


The Courtship of Eryka Klein

by silasfinch



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: An Alternative Universe: Eryka is damaged in a more regular way rather than tragically so.Elise Wassermann falls in love and acts on it.Chapter VThe Stages Of Home





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliseW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseW/gifts).



> This couple needs happiness and why not write an AU that boarders on the Rom Com?  
> I am still dyslexic so please be gentle with mistakes.

  
Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul - and sings the tunes without the words - and never stops at all.  
Emily Dickinson,

  
"Laura I need your expertise in interpersonal relationships."

"and Karl wasn't first on your list?" the other woman asks as she places down a plater and hands over a glass of wine.

The four of them are sitting on the deck with the girls running around attempting to fly a kite, Elise had brought them for Christmas. The dog (now a loved family member) is chasing ineffectually at their heels. The twins are sleeping in their rocking seats, having a routine at last.

  
"Obviously not, with the exception of marrying you, he displays very few skills in this area. As evidence of numerous relationship failings and estrangements." Elise finds the question baffling; Laura knows this fact better than most.

 

"What can I help you with, Elise?" there is no judgement in the tone.

  
Karl Runbeck loves his wife, Laura for a multitude of reasons but the easy way she accepts his eccentric and often tackless French partner tops the list. Laura knows the range of topics that could be on the Commander's mind and the social missteps this might cause, but she smiles encouragingly anyway.

"I wish to pursue a romantic relationship."

  
Karl and Laura exchange a curious look, neither about to offer the other any clues, even though Elise was a regular and friend to them both.

"I didn't think you and Gale were that serious, but he seems..."

"I do not mean him. Gale misunderstood the parameters of our relationship" Elise corrects sharply.

Laura pours them another glass of red wine, another gift from Elise, who can be snobbish about the English attempts at viticulture. She does enjoy English cheese though and is happily piling more crackers.

"Well, who has caught your attention so thoroughly? He must be fairly intriguing to distract you from the office" Laura encourages with a smile.

"Please don't tell me its that French Ruby player? He's thighs dwarf my torso, don't give your best friend an inferiority complex, please" Karl pleads, he knows far too much about Elise's casual dating life for his comfort.

Laura wacks him in the chest with the disapproving look that is both tender and annoyed. The look is a hallmark of their marriage, but luckily the ratio weighted in affection nowadays.

"No, I am talking about Eyrka Klein."

Elise bites her lip, searching his face keenly for signs of recognition or judgement. It honestly takes him a while to place the name. There are no Eyrka's in Elise's casual rollcall of dates.

"The children's advocate who worked with us to help Sophie?" he asks "the German who speaks about seven languages and likes to read given any spare opportunity."

Elise nods slowly, her face unreadable but her jittery hands giving her away to them both.

"Wow, Elise I had no idea your tastes run in that direction, not that it makes the blind bit of difference, of course" he reassures hastily, rubbing her shoulder to convey his meaning.

Elise gives a quintessentially Galic shrug of indifference as if this was the least of her concerns. It is likely that Elise has far more pressing matters that are uniquely her own. Sometimes his best friend was a stereotype of her people, for all her oddness. There is just a particular way she dismisses unimportant details that makes him smile.

" I have enough trouble with human relations to dismiss somebody potential ideal due to something as minor as our respective genders," Elise says easily, comfortably enough to confide in them.

"Fair Point, brilliant attitude," Laura says with a chuckle

"Tell us about your Eryka and why she enhances you so."

Elise is naturally adverse to adjectives and descriptions of any kind, but she finds them coming to her quickly.

***

Eryka is open about the loss of her twin brother.

Elise does not enjoy working with children, and the presence of the professional child trauma specialist is a relief. This fact is valid on any day but on the day her birth it is particularly difficult to handle. She sees her sister in most of the faces they work with no matter how irrational.

She needs to get home and find a safe distraction. There has not been a meltdown on this day for at least a decade. Elise does not intend to start now.

It is a relief to step into the corridor while the Luisa oversees the interview. Elise's acute hearing picks up the quiet voices of the older girl in a surprisingly short period. She moves to the stairwell, hoping to seek some privacy.

Elise focuses on her breathing for the next 10 minutes.

"Commander Wassermann, are you alright?"

Elise starts at the sound of a gentle inquiry, today she does not have the energy to muster the energy to offer the polite dismissals that Karl is teaching her for the mandatory leadership course.

"I would rather be alone."

"Can I at least offer you a tissue and my report. I can leave the later with Lousia if you like."

Elise is genuinely surprised by both woman's perfect French and the packet of tissues being offered to her. Eryka Keiln sits down on the step above the one Elise chose.

"Thank you. It is my birthday today - I do not like my birthday."

"We have something in common there. My twin brother died when we were nearly seven" Eryka volunteers "it doesn't take a shrink to decipher my career choices.

 

****

Eryka speaks perfect French.

This quirk impresses Elise and intrigues her too. Eyrka is not a native speaker, a fact she shares readily. However, neither does she fall into the usual pronunciation traps that few foreigners can avoid.

Elise puts up with Karl's routine butchering of French for the sake of their friendship but doing so is far from pleasant.

Eryka jumps between communication styles and languages with ease. This skill is an asset to the joint task force, and it does not surprise Elise to learn that the other woman is set for some undercover missions and translation work for the masses and the children of diplomatics.

"You are very patient with him" Eyrka compliments after Karl mangles the simplest of greetings to Olivier.

"He has other attributes of value" Elise explains and surprises herself by volunteering a followup statement.

"You speak excellent French."

"Why, thank you, Commander. Yours is a beautiful language, and it is a privilege to speak" the smile she offers is strangely complying.

"Who are you, favourite French authors?"

Elise is bemused to realise she genuinely wants to know the answer to the question and is not asking out of politeness.

"Have coffee with me, and I will tell you, there is a fantastic place, not ten streets from here. We can compare notes on the case if you want or anything else."

Elise finds herself following along.

 

 

***

Eryka enjoys spending time with her.

Elise is well aware that her social skills are substandard. The only person she ever successful socially engaged with before Karl was her sister. Neither of them was ideal role models for getting along with people, especially in the police force that seems to value comradeship so highly.

Elise is almost sure Olivier intervened with results of the mandatory psychological evaluation results came in. The questions are focused on 'downtime' and 'hobbies.' - Elise refuses to lie outright.

  
Eryka nominates Tuesdays to be their weekly catch up session for lack of a valid objection with Karl's gentle probing Elise goes along with the notion, with some firm ground rules.

Eryka encourages her to attend concerts and poetry readings that friends put on, Elise is brutal in her assessment but enjoys the commentary that her companion gives. The artist in questions are far from welcoming, but they adore Eryka so accept her friend.

  
***

Eryka is almost as lonely as Elise feels.

For once it is Eryka who forgets their now regular coffee date and does not reply to Elise's query about problems with a case. This absentmindedness is high uncharacteristic, so Elise seeks her out at the office, her concerns arise when colleagues confide that the other woman requested her first day off in five years.

On instinct, she drives to the local children's commentary on the outskirts of town, where Eyrka pays to maintain a grave to unknown children who died without being claimed or readily identified, a sad reality that is becoming more common.

Eryka is huddled against the stone weeping softly and snatches of conversations in a mixture of Spanish, German and French.

"It's our birthday, and sometimes I think the wrong twin survived the horrors of our childhood. Jonah was so gentle and pure, why did they have to win?"

For once Elise feels like she knows what to say in this emotionally forget situation as she slides down onto the damp grass, heedless of the rain.

"My friend Karl says that there is no such thing as better siblings, just different. Noone has objectively higher value, especially regarding survival. He has five children, so he should know."

"You are lucky to have a friend like Karl."

"I will be your friend" Elise means it with deep conviction.

"Even if I am half in love with you and more than a little broken?"

Elise stays silent, but she does not leave.

They go for hot chocolate afterwards.

An answer in and of itself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
***

Eyrka does not put any pressure on Elise to be different.

Eyrka is well dressed, the offers under Commander Wassermann comment on this frequently. Lusia, in particular, seems envious of her wardrobe and scandalised by the contrast Elise maters in her cycle of five outfits. Eyrka wins the team over by sharing the clothing discounts she gets and brings them all coffee when she visits Elise.

Eyka loves playing with language, in any of the major European languages, Elise prefers facts and forensic details.

"They think your friendship goes to waste on a 'cold fish' like me. Luisa thinks I could a charity project" Elise quotes verbatim as they share lunch.

Eyrka regards her seriously between bites of salad.

"You bring joy to my life just as you are, Lumineux" Eyrka seems to like giving her nicknames to do with light. "your colleagues have not yet learnt your language, as it's their fault." her words are adamant.

"How have I done this?, when I fail at just about every other relationship I undertake, including with people genetically obligated to maintain an attachment to me." Elise is more interested than hurt.

"Careful, Commander. I know eight languages, we do not have time to list all your virtues in my eyes."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes - is that ok?"

"I do not know yet."

"Your greatest attribute is you do everything with integrity, that you sit in the worst of my pain and don't try and make it better with meaningless words." Eyrka pauses before continuing.

"It helps that you lost your sister too, losing Jonah is one of the foundational experiences of my life."

"This seems a low bar to set."

"Yet it is my prerogative to do so."

  
****

Eryka s open about her attraction to Elise.

At first, Elise is worried that the acknowledged attraction will result in flowers at the office and enforced consumption of chocolate or couple like behaviour. Gale complained bitterly about her solitary nature more than once.

Eryka reads the situation far better.

Elise likes to wear oversized jumpers, instead of holding her hand Eryka grips the sleeve and tugs at it affectionately. The additional weight becomes oddly comforting.

Eryka sends her on literary scavenger hunts instead of sending her overly emotional texts or emails. Elise regularly receives clues containing a book library ID and a page number, sometimes even the first word.

This game becomes one of Elise's favourite lunchtime hobbies; she does not amend her psychological evaluation or tell the department psychologist, it feels far too personal, especially when the poems become more sapphic and specific.

The poem most often repeated is:

_"The curve of your eyes goes around my heart,_  
_A round of dance and sweetness,_  
_Halo of time, nocturnal and safe cradle,_  
_And if I don’t know any more all that I’ve lived through_  
_It’s because I haven’t always been seen by you._

_Leaves of day and scum of dew,_  
_Reeds of the wind, perfumed smiles,_  
_Wings covering the world with light,_  
_Ships filled with the sky and the sea,_  
_Hunters of noises and sources of colors,_

_Perfumes bloomed from a brood of dawns_  
_That always lies on the straw of the stars,_  
_As the day depends on innocence_  
_The whole world depends on your pure eyes_  
_And all my blood flows in their looks"._

  
The local librarian takes delight in helping her hunt the more obscure references Elise finds she does not mind their scholarly company, especially when they hive her similar book ideas for Eyrka.

 

 

****

Eryka s gentle with her.

Elise is well aware what people say about her, assume about her. Since childhood relatives, acquaintances and work colleagues alike took pity on the surviving twin with so few social skills and no real exceptionalism or formal diagnosis to excuse such behaviour. The result is an odd mixture of patronising explanation and avoidance.

Only Karl seems to take the time to communicate with her, but to an extent, this was understandable given how closely they work together and Karl's naturally friendly nature.

Eryka is gentle and understanding without there being any reason for her to take the trouble.

Elise knows that Eryka wants to spend more time with her, but the trauma expert lets their time together be dictated by Elise's preferences. When Elise needs to leave an overly crowded venue or forgets their plans entirely, no criticism follows.

"You are my Aurores Boréales" the tone is sad, the metaphor confuses Elise, but she does resolve to do better, even sets reminders on her phone.

At one moment, when Eryka's colleagues yell at Elise for not showing more compassion to a scared teenager, going so far as to call her 'sans Coeur' Eryka interceeds and shows her for the rest of the day as if to protect from future attacks.

"You did not need to do that; I am used to it."

"Not when I'm around"

On impulse, Elise kisses her for a long few minutes and does not speak to her for a fortnight.

***

"You haven't spoken to her in two weeks?" Laura sounds horrified, and voice moves up several octaves. "After you kissed her?"

"It is not that unusual." the younger woman defends with a frown "I need to process."

"Elise...."

"Without telling Eyrka this?"

Karl reaches over and plucks up her phone from the table, shaking his head before instructing sharply, having more experience in countering Elise's mannerism with logic.

" Process time is over. We are having a Christmas party next week, find an obscure book of Finish poetry, apologise and invite her as your date."

"I don't know anything about Finish poetry."

"There are many languages your polyglot may enjoy studying, pick one."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Introductions are made.

 

“Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing  
and right-doing there is a field.  
I'll meet you there.

When the soul lies down in that grass, the world is too full to talk about.”  
― Jalaluddin Mevlana Rumi - مولوی Collected Poetry

Eyrka Klein does not enjoy Christmas.

The season embodies all of her weak points and raw nerves. The obligation to spread joy and cheer, regardless of what you feel. There is the constant stream of advertising for children and false morality or cheerfulness. The fact that she remains a product of an abusive cult that is the only marginally brought to justice means that she has no happy memories associated with the season. In fact if anything the holidays just bring flashbacks of drunken efforts at 'affection'.

It may not be flattering to admit this truth but one of the reasons she likes spending time with Elise so much is because the French Commander is so out of synch with traditional social customs. As a consequence, she does not put any pressure on Eryka to enjoy them either or more importantly talk about her feelings this fortnight. Previous partners call her 'emotionally baron' it is a hurtful insight, but Erykra supposes its unfair to blame them for these feelings. It let to some spectacular breakups before she decides that she does not have the constitution for relationships.

Nobody challenges what she believes about herself until a blunt French detective disagrees with Eryka's assessment of a child's suitability for trial.

Elise had her at 'arrogant and sentimental' and her long rant about the importance of this case and the basic nature of the testimony. The argument was not persuasive. However, the length to which she went to ensure the child's comfort did. Eryka swoons right there, and her few friends laugh at the number of adjectives she uses to describe the efforts.

++++

  
"What are you doing on the 19th?"

Eyrka looks up curiously; the question is out of sequence with the conversation of their latest case. Elise has shredded an expense pastry, apparently nervous about her answer.

"I don't know but avoiding anything resembling the holiday season is top of my list, why?"

Her answer is flippant not meant to be taken seriously. However, Elise's ordinarily placid features fall alarmingly. Eryka makes a study of the other woman's face, but she does not need her skills, distress is easy to see in her every twitch.

"Oh" is all Elise says before looking down at the remains of her croissants with little interest or focus.

"Hey, what were you going to ask, chances are I will say yes," Eryka says softly reaching her hands across the small stable.

"You will not find my idea appealing," Elise says woodenly refusing to meet the other woman's gaze.

"I still want to know" Eryka insists knowing that she has just as much stubbornness to spare. It's a vital job requirement when figuring out the 'language of Elise."

"Karl thinks that I should introduce you to his family as they are my only real friends and seem emotionally invested in my future romantic relationships," Elise says in a single breath.

Eyrka tugs on her clenched fists forcing Elise to look at her wanting to avoid any ambiguity in this meaningful interaction.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure to meet the Roebuck family; I know Karl is your best friend. It's great that they look out for you."

"Good"

"I'll try not vomit with nerves. My history with meeting friends and family is not exactly stellar" Eryka confides with a weary smile.

"You are aesthetically pleasing, extraordinarily intelligent and socially competent. This list seems like ideal qualities for a future romantic prospective" Elise is genuinely confused and not jealous or possessive.

"Are yes, but the shine wears off pretty quickly when they realise I am emotionally distant, neglectful and secretive about everything that comes close to personal information. It makes mesh lives together tricky when there is only one-way traffic.

Elise does not rush to comfort her or offer disagreement she regards the statements seriously, like the detective she is, her responses run the gauntlet. Elise is an astute student of human behaviour despite finding most human's challenging to deal with on almost a daily basis.

 

"There are very few areas I can make a good first impression without Karl or Oliver running interference for me. The only people that don't see to mind is my online chess community" Elise says thoughtfully with without a trace of self-depreciation.

"What a pair we make them."

 

**

Eryka does not want to get her hopes up yet it seems she does have a choice.

She wants this relationship to work more than she wants anything since the Pediatric Trauma Fellowship.

Hope is just inevitable disappointment waiting to hurt you, especially when it comes to maintaining personal relationships. This guiding principle has served her well in all areas of her life. There is predictability in how she approaches every situation, being witty and charming without letting any personal information taint the role she is creating.

She wants anything to be different with Elise and lines of poetry run through her mind as she goes through her extensive wardrobe. For all the designer outfits and myriad of colours, there is nothing suitable for a family Christmas party in a private home.

"Te quiero no solo por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.  
I love you not only because of the way you are but because of the way I am when I am with you."

  
Embassy Christmas Balls are child's play in comparison. Then again none of those events held any elements of emotion investment, she desperately wants to make a good impression.

Elise Wasserman is anything but predictable, and she places no demands on their time together yet Eyrka finds herself confiding in her new friend and possible lover. The people around Elise judge her harshly for lack of social skills and empathy, speculating where she is on any number of spectrums. In Eryka's experience, Elise is profoundly engaged with the world and cares deeply about a world she struggles to comprehend sometimes.

"They often forget you know," she says one day after a particularly vicious argument with a colleague.

"What?" Eryka prompts

"The distinction between not processing emotion and not feeling those emotions. Sometimes I wish they were right about me, not feeling would make my life a lot easier to deal with since my sister died" Elise says in a sign that is devoid of infection, but her hands eyes give the pain game away.

It is the same defensiveness she saw in the mirror for two decades and in the faces of the children she works with if you don't show emotions people can't hurt you.

"No!" Eryka disagrees her voice sharp unusually loud as she grasps their hands together tightly "Don't wish that. Trust me I spend most of my life finding ways not to feel. You don't need that, sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with you just the way you are." for once her many words fail to convey things.

Instead, she kisses each of Elise's long fingers with a smile.

Elise does not respond for a long time she seems unable to process the uncharacteristic behaviour. Eryka does not mind; they are both baring the scars of the past and uncertain futures. They will have many conversations like this no doubt. Unfortunately, Eryka cannot influence the police department, and there is only so much mild Olivier can change.

If only there were a way to convince the broader Calie Station that Elise's differences do not define either as a colleague or a person.

"Our acquaintance is 427 days, our relationship 17 days depending on the parameters. I wish we met earlier before the worst occurs for the both of us" Elise says quietly, a usually wistful tone for a woman who values facts to the exclusion of all else.

"Me too" Eryka agrees around the lump in her throat "Here's to the next 421 days, that is at least a time we have control over" it seems like a hollow comfort, but it is the best there is to offer.

It is an equally whimsy and useless statement, both of them know how dangerous Elise's job is as a cross-channel detective. They may not have for four days let alone triple digits.

Elise's smile is worth the effort.

 

 

  
****

 

Elise is twenty minutes early.

Therefore in Elise's worldview, she is precisely on time.

Eyrka anticipates this and is waiting by the door, eager to see the other woman. Their paths have not crossed in over a week, due to a series of murders and Eryka's rotation as a trauma counsellor at the local high school.

"Hello, I have missed you this week," Eyrka says as she brushes a kiss against a pale check. she considers it a personal victory when Elise leans into her touch and lingers there longer than proprietary requires.

"You look wonderful those colours suit you," Eyrka says admiring the cut of the cream dress and blue coat, blond hair caught in a twist with a silver clip.

"Thank you; Laura brought me this dress for my last birthday. I wear it to please her during festive occasions. The fabric does not irritate me in the way that traditional dress material does, the combination is..." Elise begins to explain but stops when Eryka leans in and kisses a sensitive spot on her neck.

"I mainly like the dress because it gives me the ability to do this" Eykra whispers against her skin "but its great that Laura considers your comfort while maintaining style."

"You find my collar bones unusually fascinating" Elise observers with a sharp gasp and a subtle arch.

"Well they are spectacular and do not get enough attention my opinion but are correct assessment is to assume I find everything about you fascinating, not just your muscular-skeletal system."

"We need to leave; experience detects that these activities do not encourage punctuality if the last eight occasions are any guideline," Elise advises in a strained whisper.

Eryka hears the comment perfectly well, but she ignores it in favour of more exploration, stopping at Elise's pulse point which beats an excited rhythm.

 

 

 

  
***

Eyrka is nervous and is doing a poor job of concealing it.

She knows how highly Elise regards Karl and his family, even if she complains about their chaotic lifestyle and tactile nature. There are few people that the French detective holds in higher esteem, both personally and professionally.

Therefore it suddenly seems essential to Eryka to make a favourable first impression, and the child advocate has no real frame of reference to achieve the feet, she has never had any semblance of a family to learn from nor is her encyclopedic knowledge of European poetry any use here.

This invitation feels like a significant milestone in their relationship. Elise and Eryka or both social outcasts in a way, neither of them have many friends or family outside work colleagues, who keep their distance.

Therefore this meeting is fat more than a casual gathering of a new lover's friends.

"They are predisposed to like you because you make me happy. Karl already considers you a capable colleague, given your social skills it is unlikely you will alter this opinion in the space of 3 hours" Elise offers her brand of comfort.

"I will try to keep that in mind when they are grilling me about my intentions towards you" Eyka jokes with a soft smile.

 

***

Eryka feels the evening challenging but rewarding at the same time.

Her life history up until this point can probably best fit the descriptor 'uncomfortable numb'. Aside from her work with children she has done everything possible to avoid reminds of what the Klien childhood lacks. For awhile Eryka and the others are subject to compulsory therapy, but that only hones the skills taught in younger years mainly 'how to say what you know others want to hear'. This survival technique makes the German citizen a fantastic children's therapist but a poor interpersonal communicator.

One could never accuse Elise Wasserman of exhibiting a doting personality, but she is sweetly attentive that night, having more comfort with the house and the people.

" We can leave in two hours at 30 minutes. That is the consensus for this type of social engagement. Karl agrees with this assessment" Elise offers.

Eryka finds it endearing that although Karl is an ordinary man with plenty of human weaknesses. He is his partner's authority on such matters. Karl took the time to know the person beneath her brittle exterior.

"No, it's okay. The kids are acting as my tour guides for the evening." Eryka offers an affectionate smile in return.

It's a truthful statement; there is a refreshing change to be in the company of robust children of free of humanity's horror. The five Roebuck children warm to her instantly after she displays an impressive knowledge of all Harry Potter fan theories and the soundtracks to their favourite TV shows. She is even willing to rework their French homework with them for a while.

Karl and Laura are both impressed, and they don't hesitate to say so in between greeting other guests.

"The kids won't let you leave at this rate. You may be in for a night of  
Pepper Pig at this stage" Karl warms with a cheerful grin as he hands Eyrka another glass of (French) wine.

" Occupational habit I'm afraid, kids trends are more comfortable to follow for me than anything else. The last grown-up movie in my playlist was a Meg Ryan film" Eyrka jokes with a shrug.

"Forget the kids. I might not want you to leave if you will happily work in French with them. It does my head in, sweet that Karl wants them to learn but it doesn't come naturally to me."

"It's hardly a hardship for me, it's my favourite language, and I am enjoying working with kids above all else: Eyrka says easily trying to offset the praise.

"I wonder why you like French so much" Laura muses with a knowing glance between them.

Elise does not comment on all the interplays, but she finds them fascinating to observe.

"I do not like children," she says once Laura is out of hearing range.

"That's ok you have other redeeming qualities in my eyes."

It is true; they balance each other well. There is no need for either to change to be enough for each other if not the rest of the world.

***

"Thank you for inviting me; I have a wonderful time."

"Thank you for coming with me."

They are strolling towards Eskra's apartment, after stopping at her favourite ice cream stand, even though it is too cold for traditional cones. Eskra enjoys wuffle cones, and warm salt caramel source and Elise indulges in the same without comment even though she finds the taste overly strong.

There is no discussion, but it seems the right time for a sleepover, the rest of their dates were courtly in there pacing. This phrase isn't a metaphor, at times as Eyrka read poetry to Elise by moonlight. Eyrka craves sex but wants to chase away Elise's insomnia and night terrors.

"I usually work on most holidays as nobody is waiting for me" Elise announces before accepting a paper towel and wiping her fingers with the attention of a surgeon.

"Yes I would too, but my overtime is maxed out, I will most likely volunteer for the City Mission."

Elise reaches into her bag and pulls out a neatly wrapped present. The brown paper has famous books quotes in full letters.

" I may be able to see you on the 24th but in case I don't here is the first part of your present. Karl says it is traditional in a new relationship to demonstrate affection at regular intervals" Elise says with a jerky shrug, her gaze fixed over the other woman's shoulder, a clear sign of nerves.

"Karl needs to write a book" Eryka jokes with a grin before producing a package of her own, the wrapping is in Elise's favourite colour and a useful string that can be reused, a nod to the woman's pleasure in practicality.

They begin opening their gifts at the same time, pausing to exchange smiles and comments about the evening, both enjoying the process and casual intimacy.

Eryka finds a slim volume of poetry, from the feel of the binding it is either a first or second edition. For one of the few times in her adult life, she struggles to recognise the language. She can feel Elise's smile as she scans the poems for context clues.

"Finish?" she eventually guesses recognising a geography reference rather than the words.

"Yes recomended by your favourite bookseller" Elise confirms with a quick smile

Eryka itches to start translating the words as they dance in her mind but she wants this moment with the other woman far more.

Elise holds a thicker book, a journal that is handmade in one of the markets they frequent some weekends. The front cover is a set of symmetrical shapes. Inside there is a series of handwritten French poetry with personal commentary on the opposite.

"I wrote why they remind me of you and what you mean to me."

It is the most personal give anyone has ever given Elise, including the ones from her blood relations and Karl. The level of intimacy is both daunting and strangely enjoyable now that she understands the root of what she is feeling and what they might be creating together.

It feels like Elise and Eryka and both creating new memory palaces that incorporate each other and the road they are on together. Maybe their sibling's ghosts can be laid in happier corners of their minds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spectacular death of my computer and email prevented me from finishing this earlier and it is not edited.  
> Please let me know what you think. I am still dyslexic so please be gentle with mistakes.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter III: The Developing Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated with chapter III - I like this chapter and what it represents.

 

The Courtship of Eryka Klein III

 

That element of tragedy which lies in the very fact of frequency has not yet wrought itself into the coarse emotion of mankind; and perhaps our frames could hardly bear much of it. If we had a keen vision and feeling of all ordinary human life, it would be like hearing the grass grow and the squirrel’s heartbeat, and we should die of that roar which lies on the other side of silence. As it is, the quickest of us walk about well wadded with stupidity.”

George Elliot Middlemarch

 

No mockery in this world ever sounds to me so hollow as that of being told to cultivate happiness. What does such advice mean? Happiness is not a potato, to be planted in mould, and tilled with manure. Charlotte Bronte Villette

 

Eryka Klein is being courted by Elise Wassermann

 

The old-fashioned term seems out of place in the world the two woman inhabit, where the worst of humanity is on display rather than the romantic or sentimental. However, there isn't a better word to describe how gently the other woman is reaching out to her, seeming to instinctively understand the damage that has gone before, a cost that went both ways.  Eryka is open about the fact she has hurt good people in the past by not admitting her feelings or being willing to compromise on strange and contradictory emotional temperaments. Elise finds these topics difficult, but she listens carefully and does not judge, even when Eryka knows it is justified, ultimately Eryka feels lighter for having a confidant rather than always being the keeper of secrets and burdens.

 

Somehow a cornerstone of the developing relationship is long walks and difficult conversations but the lighter moments are just as important.

 

Elise is delightfully predictable now that Eryka is part of her routine. Her colleagues joke about being able to set their watches by the gestures she receives.

 

In the morning Elise will send a precise description of her day and plans with Karl, the length will vary depending on how heavy the caseload. The French words lack any abbreviations or symbols, but they do occasionally have a personal insight or two, once even quoting a favourite poet. Eryka treasures each one in a folder on her computer.  Elise also writes responses to the poets Eryka sent her to find; she has a preference for the more metaphysical and loathes contemporary additions with the exception of Shane Koyczan and his _Instructions for A Bad Day or To This Day._

 

Each Tuesday or Wednesday that they have free they have lunch somewhere in Calais, choosing cuisine from around the world, Eryka delights in expanding Elise's palate. Her favourite aspect is that sometimes they can talk for the hour or equally spend time in silence. Elise has her sadness too and knows what it means to retreat inside for a while. Eryka found therapy in well prepared meals when she left the foster care system and she likes to think that the quiet meals are having a similar impact on the woman who often forgets to look after even basic needs.

 

The evenings take a while to negotiate, they are both lifelong insomnias who keep strange hours, neither share their bed easy. Eryka does not want to fall into old patterns, and she gets the feeling Elise is wrestling with the same dilemma. They are both eager to explore the physical chemistry, their compatibility isn’t in question. Neither of them is feeling confident about the other aspects of the courtship, the getting to know you phase.   The compromise at the beginning of their 'official' relationship is they sleep separately but end up texting each other late in the night or playing surprisingly competitive games of Scrabble and Words With Friends.

 

Oddly her workmates view her differently now that a romantic relationship that is in the open. As if she is more approachable now that she does more during her lunch break then read journal articles or translate poetry into obscure languages. Occasional offers to ‘double date’ are on the table or casual inquiries about meeting the woman in her life. The feminist in her finds the status change mystifying but at the same time she is proud of Elise and what they are building together.  There are no couple pictures on her desk but maybe there will be in the future. Just maybe she can convince Elise that she does in fact take a decent photograph even if she doesn’t smile all the time.

 

 

One of the most significant surprises is the friendship circles that now include her. Laura and Karl Roebuck are particularly friendly and want to maintain a friendship beyond mere politeness. Laura delights in her knowledge of Scandinavian interior design, and they now share Pintercrast boards. Laura confides that she thinks the relationship between Karl and Elise has saved his marriage in a way. Learning to communicate with Elise taught he the value of talking in general and not taking a ‘home base’ for granted or using his job as an excuse for late hours and heavy drinking.

 

Karl frequently joins his partner on their lunch breaks and makes Eryka laugh more in 40 minutes than others have done in four years. He privately asks for real lessons in French, now that taskforce collaboration is occurring more frequently. Karl clearly adores Elise for all her quirks and willing takes on the role of protective older sibling.  They don’t have the ‘shovel talk’ but it comes close at times, they develop an easy friendship that grows to include outings to art galleries and museums.

 

A mean-spirited executive assistant at the medical  (who is on the receiving end of many of Elise's unrealistic timeframes) snipes that the 'two oddballs' have found a receptive audience in each other. The assessment is made with a few cruder terms about them knowing what to do in bed. Eryka does not care enough to correct her on the later but agrees with the former, two eccentric and wounded people have found each other, and that is something to celebrate not scorn.

 

Their **first date** is unconventional.

 

The police officer and the trauma specialists have technically been on half a dozen 'dates'. The dynamic between them is deepening and expanding ever since the not so subtle Christmas matching making by Karl and his family. It still takes a while to lay out the expectations of a relationship and to deal with jealousy and insecurity.  

 

Surprisingly it is Elise who insists on marking the occasional complete with flowers and eveningwear. The first part of the evening takes place in at an exclusive restaurant that Eryka covets for weeks. The chief is an old friend who just finished his advanced training in Munich and does incredible things with seafood and spices.

 

Karl is horrified when he learns Elise is taking her to see a talk by a renowned specialist in childhood bereavement. The discussion is on the self-identity of the surviving twin. Her partner tries to suggest a litany of other options for a first official date, pointing out that they are traditionally fun and light-hearted. Elise is adamant about the choice, and they talk about the presentation for days to come.

 

The loss is something that few people can share or understand, being a surviving twin shapes them even as adults. Elise does not question her when Eryka sometimes uses the joint pronoun and Eryka knows that the other woman does not celebrate her birthday for a host of reasons. There is relief more than sadness in talking about people that are long dead and not memorialised anywhere beyond impersonal grave stones. When their siblings died most of the records and photographs were shut away. Eryka had lobbed the courts to get the few she has, Elise her increasingly distant parents.

 

"You two are quite the pair aren't you?" Karl says as they work together to build a playhouse for the kids.

 

"We get along well" Elise agrees still focused on getting the dimensions right, the twins mean allot to the French detective, even if she can't articulate the feeling.

 

Eryka and Laura are having lunch over new fabric samples for the home renovations. Karl suggests that they leave them to the debate over indigo hues.  The kids are running around the backyard, offering encouraging their father to join in a game, impatient with the slow pace of construction and the frequent pauses for conversations. The older sisters are picking up French at a rapid pace, much to their mother’s amusement and father’s embarrassment.

 

Their **second date** is put off for several weeks.

 

The Calais police force works round the clock to capture a serial murderer who seems to have no particular pattern, motive or target, except to kill. Elise and Karl are both working as point people; the victims are both British and French nationals. The story is all over the news and stirs up the usual mixture of racist resentment and mutterings about police incompetence. Olliver tries to restrict the demands on his officers, but there is only so much the senior officer can due after the wife of a parliamentarian becomes the latest victim.  The media is a permanent fixture outside the widow and the demands for interviews are getting more impatient by the day. At least nobody has come up with a catchy name for this killer as yet.

 

Eryka misses her new lover terribly and is not ashamed to say so in their many texts. However, she understands the demands of the jobs more than most and does not complain even when calls go unanswered. Instead, she and Laura team up to do little things to make the job easier. Such as bringing regular meals, fresh clothes and favourite snacks. The genuine surprise on Elise's face makes her sad; they are such little things, yet Elise is so concerned about inconveniencing her.

 

Instead of the fancy night at the theatre that Eyrka is coveting, they end up camping on the floor of Elise's open-plan office, long after even the cleaning staff finish for the evening. The featureless government building under harsh fluorescent lights is hardly romantic.  The guest chairs are uncomfortable, and they are in wrinkled work clothes but none of this matters. 

 

"My sister would have been a veterinarian or worked with animals I think. She wanted to save the animals, and I always wanted to know how they died" it is getting easier for Elise to talk about her sister and the loss of a twin is something they bond over.

 

"Did you have Twin- Speak?" Eyrka asks curiously always fascinated by language even if the term is something of a cliché and the mysticism around twins is frequently more fancy than fact.

 

"My sister did the talking for the both of us. Our classmates called me 'the shadow" because I spoke so rarely and never left her side. Their pet names got harsher after they find the body and my mother has her first mental health crisis not that she made a difference when well”

 

"It was wrong for your parents to blame you. I wish you could get to see that more clearly."

 

Eryka's protective instincts and professional knowledge are at war on this subject.  The Wassermanns response is destructive to their youngest child, but it is a familiar cycle of blame, fear and miscommunication. These are the circumstances she works with every day.

 

"Mamam and Papa don't blame - they don't understand me and the path I chose in adulthood." Elise retorts before taking a large bite of noodles.

 

It is an old debate with no easy answers, and they are slowly learning what boundaries that can and can't push with each other. Parent is a touchy subject, and there isn't going to be a reconciliation any time soon. Eryka wants Elise to know that not all support is conditional on obligation or meeting specific standards.

 

  

Their **third date** is a miracle of scheduling and psychological progress.

 

They both have the week off thanks in part to the vast amounts of overtime they both put in, their respective bosses are getting firm about actually taking leave in a documented way. After the latest case, none of the detectives is in position to argue, not when everyone is so haggard and drawn.   Elise is the one to ask if shyly Eryka would like to spend the time together away from Calais and their regular haunts.

 

Erkya struggles no to overreact to such a significant gesture and what the words may imply about their future together.  Elise is nervously shredding her napkin the last thing the situation needs is heightened emotions or public displays of affection.  The two woman learn each other's limits and preferences quickly, and Eryka is not going to disrespect a basic ground rule.

 

Elise plans the time carefully, researching the best locations and probably weather forecast. Neither of them has a family to visit, but Eyka does have a friend who owns bed and breakfast. He enthusiastically offers them a secluded cottage at the edge of his property and an endless supply of speciality wines.

 

"We could do nature walks? the sunrises are  beautiful in vineyard country."   Eryka comments as they plan the itinerary.

 

"My sister liked walking more, but I love doing new things with you so we can try a few. A cellist is performing on our last night, can we go?"

 

"Of course."

 

Erkya is in charge of their wardrobe for the holiday, insisting that Elise needs some outfits that are suitable for a vineyard, a collection of vintage summer dress in a variety of colours appear in the apartment together with new swimsuits and sandals.

 

"I think you are on a mission to permanently expose my collarbones,"  Elise comments as she obligingly tries on an orange dress and white shoes.

 

"Of course I am - my admiration for your neck shouldn't be a surprise to you by now, Commander. You are a detective after all " Eryka agrees hugging Elise from behind humming in appreciation and the look she has created.

 

"Not surprising just a strange personality quirk."

 

Eryka hums in amusement as she kisses the area in question and whispers terms of endearment.  Elise does not protest; there are few touches she is genuinely comfortable with, but Eryka is on a mission to explore the physical side of their relationship in a way that doesn't automatically lead to sex. Touch can be important in other ways no as a prelude.

 

 

 

Their **fourth date** happens by accident.

 

They are in the middle of an argument the last thing on either of their minds is romance. In practice, Eryka is arguing passionately, and in multiple languages, Elise is getting progressively quieter rarely offering a defence.

 

"Were you going to go home with him? More than one? A dose of emergency heterosexuality for the road?" Eryka is acutely aware she is shrill and wasting all the money spent on elocution lessons. She loathes being shrill or raising her voice for that matter, but some reactions are uncontrollable, her ID is in full flight or fight mode.

 

She feels justified when her lover spends the evening after a big fight in the bar where her ex-boyfriend works. It's not the act itself, Eryka knows that Elise has a track record with casual hook-ups. The Frenchwoman does not place much faith in monogamy; she is characteristically blunt about the fact. Eryka is enraged by the notion that running away is still Elise's default position and it is entirely possible she would carelessly sleep with a (potentially dangerous) stranger instead of talking things through like a rational adult.

 

All over such a stupid fight in the first place, most likely triggered by Eryka's irrational feelings about the impending anniversary of leaving the commune that she no longer shares, how was Elise to know that that the 'stuff' she moved for 'efficiencies' sake was there for a reason?

 

It is so frightening to think that the most scarred relationship in her life could snap under such little pressure. The thought of losing Elise makes her heart race like she was that 6-year-old child all over again, cue the overreaction.

 

"How can sexual orientation be considered an emergency?" Elise whispers, her eyes looking everywhere but her partner "Gale has a girlfriend now and child on the way."

 

"Since when has that stopped you in the past?" the words are snide and regrettable.

 

Elise flinches but does not leave, which is what the comment deserves. She looks even smaller in her oversize jumper and pasty complexion.  The anger was satisfying in the beginning, hiding the hurt but staying mad at Elise is almost impossible.

 

"Karl and Laura are away. Olivier is moving to Paris and is in the middle of planning his retirement.  It does not take long to exhaust my friends' list.   I needed someone to talk to since you wouldn't speak to me."  is the broken reply.

 

Eryka feels the words the keenly and knows she jumped to conclusions without adequately considering what a disagreement between the two of them would mean for the isolated woman. Of course, she relies on her only other semi-serious relationship because of there a few other sources of genuine kindness in her life. It is likely that her social circle won't expand much further.

 

"Can we have a do-over moment?" she asks plaintively sounding ridiculous even to herself.

 

It is a measure of Elise's progress when it comes to conversational styles that she doesn't argue the point, merely nodding and reaching for her phone to cancel their dinner reservations in favour of takeout.

 

"I'm sorry Elise - I got scared, and I didn't give you the chance to explain before letting my jealousy and insecurity get the best of me." Eryka starts to explain

 

" You should stop doing that - it is not a good trait for a counsellor or a girlfriend" Elise replies stiffly " I am nothing like Karl and take my commitments seriously from the beginning, I don't need testing at the first sign of trouble."

 

 

Their **fifth date** does not go according to plan and yet the time is somehow better for that fact.

 

Elise is not returning her calls, hasn't for three days. This oversight in and of itself isn't unusual. Elise is the definition of immersive and can forget to check her phone for hours.  It is only when Karl gently suggests that she push the point this time that Eryka starts to worry, scenarios running at a mile a minute. He can say that there is an especially tragic case that did not end well.  They haven't signed any next of kin paperwork if something was seriously wrong with Elise if something happens on the job nobody will let her in the hospital no matter how much she begs.

 

Eryka jogs up the stars as far as she can, weaving between Elise's neighbours, ignoring polite greetings. The key she has for emergencies is in her hand and digs painfully, and she is struggling not to cry. Karl wouldn't lie to her, but he may not know the full extent of the problem. Elise is an expert in hiding her hurts.

 

The first moments in the apartment are a relief,  Elise looks uninjured standing by her bookshelf,  a cup of tea in her hand.  Nothing seems radically out of place, and the surfaces aren't tributes to police files. It isn't until Eryka approaches the scene that she realises that the commander is fixedly reordering the titles rather than merely looking at them or contemplating slightly. The movements are jerky and frantic as if she is working to a vital deadline.

 

"Elise, what is wrong, sweetheart?"

 

Elise doesn't acknowledge her presence, moving around her to get to the next section of books. There is a vacant look in her eyes reminds Eryka of the worst times at the commune when the rhetoric become fanatical. So she treads the younger woman the way she responded to her friends and fellow survivors, no sudden movements or questions. Instead, she grasps Elise's shoulder and forcefully moves her towards the couch.

 

"109 seconds."

 

Eryka tries to rub circulation back into stiff limbs and almost misses the whispered statement.

 

"109 seconds to what, Elise?"

 

At first, the phrase repeats on a monotone cycle with no context clues. Elise is rocking back and forth trapped in memory.  Eryka tries to ground her in the presence by keeping a stream of commentary going even if there is no response. 

 

 

"if we had been 109 seconds faster the little girl. Anika's twin would still  be alive."

 

What is supposed to be a date changes to Eryka supporting Elise as she torments herself over how the bitter custody dispute turned out. Instead of offering hollow words she challenges Elise to argue her positions and the probable merits of each. It is the right approach to take with a person who values logic above almost anything else. The only Eryka refuses to yield on is the fact that Elise and Karl are not superhuman that the 109 seconds were not a deciding factor.

 

Elise eventually falls into an exhausted sleep, and Eryka cradles her, whispering her favourite poems as a sort of lullaby.  She sends a quick text to Laura checking on Karl's welfare, knowing that the loss of a child will hit the bereaved father equally hard.

 

"He is going to be ok, drunk but fine."

 

 

 

Their **sixth date** happens when Elise is recovering from the flu.

 

The commander is down for weeks with a genuine case of the flu, complete with night sweats and the inability to stand. She tries to insist she will recover fine on her own but Eryka awakes to a truly scary cough down the phone at 2 am. Elise fell out of bed and was too weak to move from the position. After that, the other woman all but relocates in for ten days.

 

Elise has crossed the line from slim to gaunt, and Eryka determines that regaining her appetite needs to be a high priority. Elise never eats particularly well (often grabbing snacks from the vending machine).  Therefore she puts a call and pays a high price for home delivery from their favourite eateries. She sets up an impromptu picnic in Elise's flat.  Eryka fusses and creates a bed of pillows, blankets and tissues. She insists on feeding her a small spoonful at a time and waves away any concerns about germs. It is still odd to see the fashionable woman dressing in oversized sweatshirts and fuzzy socks.

 

The first course is a thick French soup; the rich stem eases congestion, and the liquid is not too demanding on a raw throat. It is a similar recipe to the one Elise reminders as a child back when times were happier. It does a better job of warming her than the three layers she is wearing.  Eryka keeps the sleepy woman entertained with stories of her favourite experiences in southern France.

 

The second course is a small plate Eryka's Bœuf Bourguignon recipe with a few South American influences thrown in to make an unusual combination of flavours.  It is a sure sign of genuine recovery that the smells are tempting and Elise asks for a second helping, even so, there will be enough to distribute to the homeless shelter down the street.

 

The third course involves Elise's favourite pastries; a platter laid out with bite-sized pieces. The mixture of chocolate and citrus flavours comes from a  boutique across town, and Eryka loves replacing her work snacks with these treats on a weekly basis. The expense is irrelevant when it comes to providing enjoyment.

 

The act of sitting up and eating regular meals is about the limit of Elise's endurance; she is fading away before the last bite of chocolate. Eryka spends the rest of the afternoon tidying the apartment, careful to mind the other woman's strict ordering systems. Elise will not be going back to work for another few days, but the mess will still be needlessly taxing during the recovery period. Eyrka puts on a soft soundtrack and hums as she does dishes. The domesticity of the moment is enjoyable and not something that Eryka has ever aspired to in the past.

 *** 

Eryka wants to tell Elise she loves her, more importantly, she wants to demonstrate her love in a grand gesture.

 

This idea is not something the child therapist has ever considered before. Her past relationships, both platonic and romantic, have followed a particular path. Since her brother died intimacy is a luxury item, and all her energies remain devoted to studying and working in the service of wounded children. A consequence of this belief system is large gaps in her knowledge when it comes to natural relationship milestones and how to mark them appropriately.

 

Of course, grand is a relative term.

 

Elise will freeze in horror if Eryka resorts to any of the traditional displays, the endless lists on the internet are useless as a reference guide, it all seems reasonably generic anyway and requiring too much of a public spectacle. So far all she has done is reject have a dozen ideas for not being just right.

 

Strictly speaking, she is stressing over a redundant dilemma. They are not, and love expresses itself in multiple ways, from the little intimacies to the big gestures. Aside from anything, the 100 or so poems at the end of her code hunts can leave her in little doubt. Equally, she knows that Elise loves her by the way she opens her previously solitary routine to include their joint activities. Every the younger woman fights her instincts to become a better partner and support for Eryka.

 

Furthermore, Elise has repeatedly said that their current routine suits her perfectly, warning of time that she may forget anniversaries and other significant events. At the same time Eryka things that her lover's expectations for life are far too low. The product of being the surviving twin who was odd and failed to meet expectations, who carried the stigma and isolation into adulthood.  

 

Three words aren't going to alter this reality in the slightest, no matter how beautiful they sound in French.  For one of the few times in her life, Eryka decides to do something entirely on a passionate whim. Elise needs to know (in a big way) that she is whole and amazing just the way she is, not in spite of it. She needs to know that her efforts to connect mean everything on a deep level. Eryka cannot rely on the words of poets this time; she needs to bare her soul to get the message across.

 

 Laura her willing accomplices, with characteristic organisational skills and patience she lets Eryka dismiss the first ten ideas before narrowing down the field to a workable plan that is reflective of Elise's preferences and peculiarities.  This project is 'woman's business' by Karl, but he willingly takes over childcare duties, diverting Elise when his partner gets too curious about the whispering.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love in stages

  
“It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being John Joseph Powell, The Secret of Staying in Love

..they knew each other as much as they knew themselves, and their intimacy, rather like too many suitcases, was a matter of perpetual concern; together they moved slowly, clumsily, effecting lugubrious compromises, attending to delicate shifts of mood, repairing breaches. As individuals they didn't easily take offense; but together they managed to offend each other in surprising, unexpected ways; then the offender - it had happened twice since their arrival - became irritated by the cloying susceptibilities of the other, and they would continue to explore the twisting alleyways and sudden squares in silence, and with each step the city would recede as they locked tighter into each other's presence   
Ian McEwan, The Comfort of Strangers

 

Elise doesn't have a home, but she tries to make one for Eryka.

There are many adjectives to describe a person's home. Eryka once dated an interior designer, and some of the jargon stuck. Its possible her former girlfriend was trying to impress her given they met at an exclusive auction house in Paris, but Eryka remembers the comments about a building reflecting personality more than the relationship. The child advocate's house would have reached the threshold for 'ultra-modern' if not for insistence on retaining (expensive) original fixtures and a massive old-fashioned library that dominates the space.

The only redeeming feature of Commander Wassermann's featureless apartment is that space makes the other woman feel safe. In place of personal items, there is order and routine. Every piece of furniture or object has a utilitarian purpose to help Elise operate more effectively. It's possible that the paintings on the wall came with the apartment sale and the police officer never bothers to take them down. The only exception is the artwork that the Roebuck girls draw her (even though it's distressingly garish for adult tastes) and the print that Eryka commissions from an old friend.

Over the course of their relationship possessions start to merge. Elise leaves spare jumpers in her wardrobe and unofficially takes over a corner of the spacious study.

Eryka carefully offers to redesign Elise’s living room when she gets an unexpected insurance payment. The landlord gets sued for dangerous maintenance. It was her girlfriend who contacted a lawyer and read the bylaws in detail.

“Nothing too bright or gold”

This is the extent of Elise’s instructions and she can’t make any perminant changes. Instead she focuses on making the space restful,comfort and welcoming. She selects greens and blues because they are Elise’s favourite.

  
++++

 

Elise hates talking about herself and feelings in general, but she tries for Eryka.

The differences in their communication styles is a sticking point as the relationship progresses. Eryka is by temperament and profession a talker. She spends days convincing traumatised children to trust her, and this tendency can spill over into personal aspects of her life. In contrast, Elise comes from what some of her colleagues describe as an 'emotionally deprived' environment. Even if the French detective wants to express her innermost emotions, she doesn't have a blueprint to work from, silence and stoicism were the only virtues of note in the Wassermann house after the drowning accident.

Eryka works hard not to treat Elise like a patient or a problem to be solved. She was most sincere in claiming to love the other woman just the way she is. Her conviction is such that it leads to a blazing row with Karl when he suggests looking for a formal diagnosis. Of course, this anger is the result her distrust of labels

"There is nothing wrong with Elise she doesn't need some faceless psychiatrist making judgements and prescribing pills." her faint accent grows thick with her intensity.

"She finds situations painful at the best of times People are cruel, and they are laughing at her Eryka. I want her brain to feel less like it's on fire if she doesn't stay up for 72 hours straight looking at case files" the affable man is practically yelling now equally firm in his love for Elise.

This argument is the result of the two detectives landing an especially vicious case that pushes every person to their personal and professional limits. There is no justice or resolutions for the murders as the criminal slipped out of the country, and Interpol is drawing dead ends. Elise is either spending time at the Roebucks or her girlfriend's apartment, knowing herself well enough to seek solace in loved ones. Eryka finds herself staying in the Roebuck's spare room more than her place, not wanting Elise to make the long commute too often.

"I have a big client meeting in the morning and toddlers to settle could you to keep your voices to somewhere below banshee level?" Laura hisses coming to stand directly between them with a menacing stare.

"You both adore Elise and want to help her feel better, use that as a starting point rather than your philosophical disagreements on labels. Karl, you go and put on some of that expensive coffee that Eryka likes, and Eryka sit down and congregate Latin verbs or something till you calm down." she glows at each, in turn looking surprisingly intimidating even though she is far shorter than both of them.

"I'm sorry Laura" the both say meekly.

Later Eryka replays the argument as she lies in the spare room listening to the faint sounds of the ocean and the Roebuck's dog moving around the house. Elise is sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Eryka's chest; she is absently running fingers through long blond hair.

"Karl is right I think I need help" Elise's voice is barely above a whisper but it still makes Eryka jump in suprise.

"You heard that?" she asks guiltly

"I was bord with playing 'Hide and Seek" and decided to return to the house before the allocated playtime was over" Elise says by way of explanation.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You don't need treatment" Eryka begins fiercely

"But I want to feel better" Elise counters with a catch in her voice as she snuggles closer.

”Before you there was no reason for me to challenge myself or my routines. There was nobody watching or caring. I see myself clearly when I’m with you and learning how a relationship works”

“I love you just….”

“Karl is right” she insists . Sometimes my mind is on fire and my body feels like it is failing apart. You shouldn’t have to worry about me so much. I want to lie here and focus on you with no distractions but my brain refuses

“Your beautiful mind deserves peace. I’ll do everything I can do help”

A problem for the morning hours.

 

+++

  
Elise finds developing intimacy with another human a terrifying prospect, but she tries daily for Eryka.

It takes months, but the policewoman feels comfortable with the occasional public display of affection, as long as it is brief and not overly emotional. At the end of their weekly lunch dates Eryka walks her back to the office and kisses her and whispers 'I love you.' In her way, Elise recognises that Eryka needs to say the words and express the emotion when there were so little opportunities to do this at the compound.

There are many ways to describe Elise, but at her core, she is a practical person. Surprisingly It is her that suggests they exchange next of kin information, this detail is an essential requirement for police officers, even more so as Commander Wassermann becomes more senior.

"Please sign this for me and contact Olivver if you have any questions. I have filled out my sections" she says between a mouthful of a calamari salad.

Eryka reviews the document quickly, her chest tightening at the implications of the words and the trust Elise is placing in their new relationship. Hands shaking she reaches for her favourite pen absurdly wanting to write in quaility ink.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes it is logical. I don't have any family that I'm close to and I consider you the cloest approximation aside from Karl. His French is aweful at the best of times and would be even worse if I was in hospital and he needed to make important decisions" Elise explaims with the not quite casual shrug.

"I promise to speak perfect French when making any decisions" Eryka replies sololmly barely resisting the urge to pull Elise into a long kiss.

The kinship process is relatively straight forward but Erkya doesn’t want to contemplate the implications too closely. Of course, her lover is a confirmed organ donor and wants no funeral. She wants to be buried or cremated by her sister. Together in death if not in life. If the notion didn’t break her Eryka would love the poetic symmetry.

Elise shyly asks her to choose a poetry verse for the headstone, tracing her check and the distinctive mole.

They cry together and unexpected release of emotion that exhausts them both and they curl up on the couch.

  
***

  
Elise despises crowds and socialising, but she takes on this part of being Eryka's significant other with stoicism and incremental appreciation.

Of course, by nature, Eryka Klien isn't much for socialising either, much preferring to spend time at home with her lover. However, a large part of her free time is spent volunteering, and fundraising for various European children's charities, of particular interest, now is the plight of refugee children. This issue is not a popular topic but it is an important one, and Eryka is willing to do anything to keep the attention of the donors.

Besides, there is something distinctly enjoyable about helping Elise dress in fancy clothes and then guiding her around grand ballrooms, even coaxing her to dance for a song or two.Elise is almost willing as long as it's in the corner of the room away from the cameras. It still gives Eryka a thrill to see their names beside each other at the tables and to introduce the other woman as her girlfriend or partner.

"You look wonderful tonight, Sweetheart."

"To my knowledge, you have said that or something similar each of the seven times when have attended fundraisers for your work," Elise whispers back distracted by trying to remember the steps.

"Repetition doesn't make my statement any less valid. That dress is stunning on you. It's going to look even better on the floor of my apartment" Eryka whispers against the shell of her ear.

"I wore it specifically hoping to provoke that reaction."

"Consider me well and truly provoked" Eryka laughs in delight "We may not even make it to my place if you keep moving your neck like that."

"For the sake of local ordinances laws on propriety I suggest you call on your reserves of control," Elise says drily "Karl will not enjoy bailing us from jai."

Eryka laughs at the image of the conservative man doing such a thing. There is no question that he would put up the money blushes and all.

”fair point – just as long as you know the magnitude of my sacrifice. I am insanely attracted to you right now”

Erika likes to reinforce her attraction to Elise at any opportunity. The other woman is slowly developing body confidence but it taking awhile after a lifetime neglect and twin comparison.

”Only now?”

”Oh darling I would marry you in your favourite green jumper and buy you one for every season” Eryka disagrees with a laugh

++++

  
Elise neglects her health in favour of solving cases, but she is trying to be healthier for Eryka and their time together.

To the delight of Olivier, his replacement and the HR department Commander Elise Wassermann starts using her annual leave and eating into her mountains of overtime. It becomes known around the department that the blond detective is no longer a dumping ground for all their random theories and tests at all hours of the night. Furthermore, Elise is no longer the go-to person if you want to change your shift on the holidays or because of a kid.'s sporting event.

In the increasingly rare times when she pulls all-nighters, she lets Elise take care of her. Together they prepare a 'go bag' with all the essentials such as clothes, washing supplies and nutritious snacks. Eryka spends nights researching the most comfortable casual shoes for the long nights.

Elise takes her lunch breaks and makes tentative overtures to her colleagues who stare at her blankly before offering a chair at their table. The conversation is boring and seems overly concerned with gissip. It’s still a nice feeling, the inclusion. Her sister would be proud. Unfortunately Karl isn’t there to translate.

”You seem different – love suits you” Lusia comments suddenly.

”Your statement makes no sense”

”It’s a compliment being with Eryka makes you happy and in turn you find other social interactions easier” supplies the local pathologist who Elise likes for his directness.

”thank you explaining”

***

Elise has a narrow and rigid worldview, but she is willing to try new things for Eryka's sake.

In practice, this involves going to a wide variety of events with Eryka during their time off and debating obscure movies or lectures over dinner. This dynamic becomes a game of sorts where Elise deliberately takes the more conservative position and allows Eryka to argue for another angle. Its similar to the debates Elise and Karl have when working a case but more light-hearted. Both women enjoying putting facts together and sharpening their skills, Eryka switches between French and English because she knows Elise infinitely prefers her native tongue.

They start playing highly competitive games of chess that is both an enjoyable exercise and an excuse to wind down after a long day. Elise trades chessnen for kisses and creases. When they switch to mental chess it almost becomes foreplay.

Elise starts to enjoy activities outside work that have nothing to do with logic or learning. Surprisingly she develops and nurtures a talent for drawing architecture and historical sites.

By far Elise favourite exploration is learning what brings Eryka pleasure and joy. She isn’t ashamed to ask and offering suggestions. It becomes a point of pride to see who can exhaust the other.

+++

The fact she can pull off the surprise is a miracle of planning and enthusiastic support from the Roebucks.

Eryka is buying a house for Elise, or more specifically she is buying a home in her name that she is hoping her girlfriend will move in to for the next forty years. Laura and Karl are delighted by her gesture and do everything they can to keep Elise off the scent. Commander Wassermann knows there is a surprise in store, but the co-conspirators are confident she doesn't suspect the specifics. Eryka was half afraid they would try and talk her out of it, saying the other couple are moving too fast, but the opposite is true, their support is infectious.

The trauma therapist knows that grand gestures are not the right approach. Elise needs time to prepare and formulate a response. This preference isn’t a disappointment Eryka doesn’t appreciate public spectacles. She promises Laura photos but draws the line at video evidence.

A quiet conversation over dinner is a logical place to start.

”Would you be willing to officially move in with me, Elise? With paperwork and shared shopping lists? We can split the bills…” Eryka knows she is close to rambling so she stops and waits for a reply.

”Your apartment isn’t suitable for two people and your neighbour talks too loudly. Your lease expires in 7 weeks. It is likely they will increase the rent considerably ” Elise replies automatically her posture rigid with uncertainty.

”If you like the idea I was thinking we could design a place together” Eryka explains softly.

She wants to say that there is no pressure, that nothing will change. The lie sticks in her throat. There is tension in every cell of her body.

”My previous relationships and efforts to live with relatives would indicate I’m difficult to live with on a permanent basis”

Translation: I don’t want my oddness at 3am to drive you away.

”Oh Elise do you think I’much better? The list of my domestic failings is long. I want to be there for the night terrors and nervous habits. We figure this out together just like everything else” Eryka argues a catch in her voice.

”My salary does will not cover Calais property prices especially in the style you prefer”

A polite way of calling her high maintenance and demanding.

”When Jonas died” Eryka swallows hard at the mention of that time.

”I was given a lump sum in compensation, blood money that I didn’t touch beyond investing in a basic portfolio. The money did reasonably well. I intend to set up a charity in the next decade but there is enough for a small house” Eryka replies

Nobody achieves silent quite like Elise. The blond woman sits quietly and considers everything said as if she is literally solving a personal case in her head.

”I would like that very much”

Instead of answering Eryka holds out her hand and pulls the taller woman towards the computer bringing up the house that she wants to buy.

The house is simple in the style of a traditional French home, complete with the window and roof features. The three bedroom are simple and clean and the open plan lounge and dinning area is dominated by bookshelves.

“The previous owner was a boat designer and a librarian. He home was an excuse to house his collection” Eryka whispers in her ear.

Elise turns and kisses the other woman deeply, pulling her down into an clumsy embrace, not caring if Eryka is in her best suit or they both have shifts in the morning.

“Yes”

The word is simple yet profound at the same time. Eryka is not ashamed to feel tears. Elise wipes them away with gentle hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
“Home wasn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go

 

  
Elise makes a formal appointment to see her, complete with invoices and conversations with the office manager.

Laura Roeback has no intention of charging her or conducting this consultation with client formality, but she understands why the Frenchwoman prefers the solid routine. There is a rigidity in her posture that gives away a nervousness beyond social awkwardness, but there is no sense in trying to ease the discomfort with small talk. Elise would talk soon enough.

"I want to make Eryka happy in this new house."

"Is there a reason you think that you would be any less happy than you are now?" Laura asks cautiously.

"She is going through the considerable effort to accommodate me in our new house; I don't want to disappoint her when we live together 24/7. I want to contribute something that's just for her" Elise confesses nervously as if she expects judgement.

"While I think Eryka is in enjoying every second of the labour what are you thinking of adding? I'll be happy to help with the planning and design.

Naturally, Elise has already put considerable thought into this idea and produces a rough design on architectural paper done to scale with annotations in the margins. A true professional and Laura does not draw it wonders how many other hidden talents she possesses. Karl mentions that her father was a retired city planner or something similar.

"You want to convert one of the rooms into a study or home office?" Laura guesses with a broad smile, her mind immediately filling with possible ideas and colour schemes.

"Eryka enjoys studying languages and literature but has none done so seriously since graduation. This space will give her the resources for a future programme or to tutor the children from the refugee outreach if the office is closed for the weekend" Elise explains firmly.

"This is an excellent idea. She will love it."

Elise warms to the topic and begins to explain the specifics complete with a timetable and surprise date. The reason she sought Laura out was first for reassurance but second for her advance some of Eryka's favourite style features. They quickly get lost in the design books and websites. nLaura delights becoming friends with this quirky woman who looks out for her husband so diligently. She likes to think they are friends in their own right.

 

**I. Garden**

Neither Elise or Eryka have much experience with permanent homes either as children or adults. Both women are accustomed to shifting between rentals and hotels. The concept of having outside spaces to cultivate and design is new and exciting. Admittedly Eryka has far more appreciation for, but Elise does like the idea of letting Karl's children play.

There is space for the roses that her grandmother grows from cuttings. They are one of the few happy memories from childhood when she and Grandmere worked together in silence, the older woman not caring about her selective mutism. The story makes Eryka smile as they talk about making the seedings work in this new environment. Elise likes to think her older relatives will delight in the tribute even if they never see it in full bloom.

The Roebucks donate several pieces of outdoor furniture that Elise prefers at their house, and the neat lawns hold a veggie garden and fruit trees that will prosper in the mild climate. There is a commitment that comes with planting and nurturing trees that appeals to them both. It's strangling relaxing to research soil quality and natural pest control.

"I can't wait to harvest our first crop and start making preserves. Maybe we can put an hnoesty book by the letterbox" Eryka muses as she tosses the multch mix.

 

**II. Lounge**

They have become social by default.

Elise insists that the lounge should be Eryka's alone to design, insisting that she enjoys the ample space in the therapist's old apartment. The new house together has a similar open space between the two main rooms, but there are more walls for the paintings that the German national enjoys collecting. Elise spent time hunting down a series of sketches by an artist who lost a twin. There is a striking tribute to the wrenching separation.

Elise discovers that she likes cuddling on the couch (as long as there is adequate space). They can spend nights watching quiz shows and history documentaries, debating the comparative merits of different war strategies. There chairs for guests and a long coffee table and storage unit that safe for the children.

Eryka insists on surround sound and lamps that create a restful environment complete with wireless control and elaborate patterns on the ceiling. Somehow Elise finds herself dancing to classical waltz on the first moving day. It's a ridiculous notion, but Eryka's smile made an effort and stubbed toe worthwhile.

"We should sign up for a class together - learn to dance properly there are many night classes in Calais, would you like that?" Eryka asks with a beaming smile.

"No, I like dancing with you here."

"Our house is"

 

**III. Kitchen**

Eryka enjoys feeding her.

Elise has little experience with courtship rituals and insists that her diet is adequate. However, Laura gently scolds her for not seeing the true meaning behind the neatly packed lunches and date nights in restaurants. While the policewoman is dubious, she learns to appreciate the increase in energy and Eryka's beaming smile when she compliments and new salad variations.

Their routines are too erratic to guarantee sitdown meals, but Eryka still designs a space where they can feel comfortable even if it's sharing a quick coffee and cereal. Elise invests considerable money in a coffee machine and an extensive selection of different brews. Karl teases her about becoming a Parisian cliche, but he enjoys trying out the various devices with her.

The French detective will never develop talent in the kitchen, but she enjoys being an assistant chief and can make an easy salad and dessert. There is a level of control that comes with following a recipe and seeing the result later that day. Food is more than merely a biological necessity now when Eryka delights in bringing how fruits and rare potato species.

"Sometimes I fear this is all a lovely dream and I will wake up back in South America" Eryka confides as she pours a second glass of wine. A look of sadness in her dark eyes.

"This isn't a dream, Eryka. I am here with you and always will be"

 

**IV Bedrooms**

Elise has a new appreciation for bedrooms.

Previously space held no significance beyond a necessary function and area to review cases late at night or bring casual flings for the night. As children, her sister made all the decisions about what their room will look like and what posters will adorn the walls. Their parents accept their other daughter's more passive nature. After the accident, one of the few things that Elise insists on is keeping the twin bed set. The family is too upset debate the point.

Things are entirely different in their new house. Eryka creates a space for them to spend plenty of time. As a pair of insomniacs, their bedsides overflow with books and other entertainment. The pillows are expensive and thick, Elise never appreciates such distinctions before.

Now that Olliver controls her overtime Elise is anticipating spending mornings reading the paper together or whispering about the day ahead. The light creates pleasing fractals on the ceiling, and double glazing makes the space peaceful even on busy days. She wouldn't be against getting a (well trained) dog or cat in the future. For the first time, Elise feels confident to make plans that are outside work and incorporate somebody else.

  
"This space is beautiful" Eryka whispers as they lie on the bed to review their handwork.

"Its certainly superior to any of my previous bedrooms" Elise agrees as she shifts so that Eryka can continuing kissing her neck.

"Your last bed would put IKEA on a budget to shame. My lumber spine still hasn't recovered from the torment."

 

 

**V. Library**

The library is their favourite room in the house. Strictly speaking, there is no need for a formal library space as there are bookshelves in the house. Karl points out that it wouldn't be too challenging to construct a purpose-built shelving set.

Its also Eryka's pride and joy - designing the perfect space for them to read together becomes an obsession for the evenings and weekends. This move will be the first time the language enthusiast can display her entire collection in an appropriate space. Elise knows her girlfriend dearly wants to surprise her but is trying to respect the detective's eversion to the concept. As a comprise they work on the project together, and Elise agrees to let Eryka fill the final bookshelves with supplies she ordered from the famous European book festivals.

Eryka Kien is sentimental about books and everyone that they exchanged over the months has its shelf - looking like an odd arrangement to the casual observer. Elise offers to buy expensive copies of the ones she picked up from second-hand stores, but Eryka will not hear of such a travesty.

Elise's favourite time is lying on the floor and listening as her girlfriend reads from a newly unearthed treasure in German and Spanish. The detective slips into a meditative state as Eryka strokes her hair and croons love stories. The topic can be anything from children's fables or ancient poems. Eryka has a beautiful singing voice but uses it rarely much prefering the spoken word.

_“I know this world is far from perfect._   
_I am not the type to mistake a streetlight for the moon._   
_I know our wounds are deep as the Atlantic._   
_But every ocean has a shoreline_   
_and every shoreline has a tide_   
_that is constantly returning_   
_to wake the songbirds in our hands,_   
_to wake the music in our bones,_   
_to place one fearless kiss on the mouth of that new born river_

  
**VI. Attic**

The attic is the place of memories.

Elise Wassermann appreciates the relationship with Eryka for many reasons, but one of the most important is the emphasis she places on acknowledging the damage of the past. Karl emphasises friendship and looking forward, but Elise realises she doesn't want to leave her twin behind. It becomes easier to offer childhood memories and talk dreams and hopes that never came to pass.

The trauma therapist laughs and admits to being in similar denial. The effort to make peace with the past is something they work together, inperfectly and with difficulty but Elise doesn't feel the cloying panic every time she thinks about her sister dying.

Eyrka doesn't have many mementoes of her brother; the community was too secretive and chaotic for such luxuries. However, she organises the attic space around the few that have followed her around the world. Shelves and display cases replace old boxes and folders. It takes Elise several attempts before she can look through the storage unit from her parents.

"Do you think their ghosts will be happy here with us?" Eryka asks wistfully.

Elise doesn't believe in an afterlife, but she realises that the therapist is talking about more than the clinical term. Sometimes her girlfriend uses metaphors and descriptors as a way of coping. The thing that most appeals to Elise having somewhere to remember loved ones that aren't a source of pain or upset. If she ever gets the courage to reach out to her surviving family, this is what she will show them.

"They want us to enjoy life, so if such a thing is possible yes, I believe they will be happy here it is bright and safe You are a good sister. " Elise offers a good compromise between truth and hope gently.

"As are you."

  
***

  
Elise surprises Eryka with her study on the morning before they have a private housewarming party with their closest friends. She doesn't trust the curious children to respect boundaries and keep the door closed on command or bribery.

Surprising someone when you are jointly working on a project presents some logistical challenges for somebody who struggles to lie. Fortunately, Eryka accepts the 'no-go zone' as her partner's need for privacy in an inherently invasive process of contractors and other strangers. There is no need to lie directly because the taller woman trusts her to communicate when she is ready. Elise is baffled by how many colleagues are willing to assist in the project, from curtains and lumps to moving the more cumbersome furniture. Olliver and his wife direct a team of volunteers when Eryka is away at a conference.

"No of these people like me - why are they giving up the time to assist me in an entirely personal project?" Elise asks in blunt confusion as Louisa measures a rug.

"When you become head of the department, Commander, we were wrong to act like schoolyard bullies just because you wouldn't join our bowling league or contribute to the social club, let us ease our guilty consciousnesses with paint and measuring tape" Lousia avises with a shrug.

"I don't need you to like me for the unit to run efficiently. Our solve rate is among the highest in the province" Elise argues.

"Go with it commander and the room will be ready in half the time."

Lousia prediction isn't entirely accurate, but the additional labour does allow Elise to focus on the areas that are most important such as the memory box of small keepsakes from children over the years. Even though the sentimentality is baffling, she selects a framed photograph of them to put by the computer. A state of the art stereo system will enhance the translation work as well the back wall of reference texts. Her timing is perfect, and Eryka opens the front door just as Elise completes a final cleaning.

"Chérie, did I see the team down the road, why didn't the stay for dinner?"

Elise meets in her in the hallway with the smile and a brief hug before pulling her through the house. Eryka picks up on her nervous anticipation, and their general direction so doesn't say a word of protest.

"The timing for this project is precise - dinner would derail my planes."

Elise gently nudges Eryka through the door suddenly anticipating her reaction and hoping that she hasn't overstepped the mark. There are so many features to consider when designing a room that is fit for purpose and aesthetically pleasing.

"Oh, Elise..."

"You can change anything you don't like..."

"Hush this is wonderful, darling."

Eryka whispers this command before stepping away to sift through every detail leaving Elise to follow in her wake. The room is the most traditional in the house complete with original ceiling and window designs. The large desk Eryka found in Berlin dominates the far wall and is bare except for her computer, office supplies and the photograph. The delicate glass shelving holds a lifetime of collecting and world travel. A variety of orchids and lilies rest on the window pane in bright pots and planers. Elise is particularly pleased with the reading lamp and chair in the corner that is in a rose colour that the therapist loves.

"Do you..."

Elise's anxious question is interrupted by the taller woman pulling them into a tight embrace, borrowing against the old green jumper a jumbled mixture of French, English and German pressing against her ear.

"Are you crying?" Elise asks in alarm as she tries to read the confusing reaction.

"I couldn't be happier, darling. For once words fail me" Eryka whispers as she kisses along pale skin.

Elise Wassermann decides she much prefers this reaction to the screaming that is a hallmark of the room reveals on social media. There is an intimacy to this moment, and what they are building together that goes beyond bricks and mortar.

  
***

The Roebucks are their first guests.

Laura is bouncing with excitement and resembles her daughters she reaches to hug both women - exclaiming over the artwork on the wall and the antique clock in the hallway. Elise doesn't understand this pretext as Karl's wife is an expert in this area and recommended stores, but she endures the emotional display for the sake of friendship.

The children have no such sentimentality and start chasing each other through the rooms playing a strange game involving lions. Laura tries to apologise, but Eryka is laughing as she manoeuvres the double baby carrier over the carnage. The girls enjoy demonstrating their increasing mastery of French and rapidly switch between the two languages, looking back for a reaction when a sufficiently difficult word comes into play. Elise tries not to wince at their grating accents and remains grateful they haven't discovered multilinguagal pop music.

Eryka is eagerly pulling Laura from room to room - wanting her opinion on different colour schemes and furniture placement. Karl smiles and volunteers to settle the boys in the guest room that has a portable play area.

"We anticipated a certain level of chaos, Laura. There is nothing breakable in reaching or tail distance."

As she looks for a place to put the large Bonzi that is their housewarming gift, Elise is struck by how inviting the house seems from an outsiders perspective. All the little touches that did not seem important at the time come together to create a home that reflects both their personalities and values. The memory palace she forms for this new space is far more dynamic than any others, and the mental rooms are profoundly meaningful.

Perhaps this is the meaningful of home. 


End file.
